Integration of computers and communications devices has greatly facilitated business collaboration, such as a multi-party conference call. It is now common for a single device to serve as both a computer and a communications device, or for a computer to be tightly coupled to a communications device such that the computer can control the communications device. For example, in response to user input, a computer may cause the communications device to initiate a telephone call. Such integration facilitates a participant's ability to simultaneously participate in a conference call while accessing, analyzing, and/or modifying data relevant to the conference call. Such integration also raises interesting possibilities for automatically identifying, obtaining, and presenting to the participant information that may be relevant to the participant based on determined attributes of the conference call.